Two of a Kind
by Magiku Maggi
Summary: Adeleine and Ellyssa, two very similar girls from two completly different worlds. Adeleine is being bullied and wishes for a someone like her. Ellyssa is abused by her mother and wishes for escape. What will happen when these two worlds collide?


**Never you thought you would see this, eh? Yes, I'm writing my own Kirby 64 fanfic. First off, I love this game and 100%'ed it for the first time ever about a month or so ago. I was so happy!**

**Anyway, this is, however, my FIRST EVER Kirby 64 fanfic EVER, so please no bad mouthing me.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Star light, Star bright**

Adeleine was walking around King Dedede's castle one day. She was quite nervous being around the fortress; it always seemed to give her chills. She was never comfortable being this close. She always seemed like she was being watched.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by Bobo's, all having angry looking faces.

"What are you doing here, dirty human?"

"Why don't you go back where you came from, ugly woman?"

Adeleine flinched a bit, the insults making her heart burn with sadness. She had been called things like this before, but no matter how many times she endured the name calling it still hurt.

"Hey, freak! Didn't you hear us? GO AWAY!"

Then, one of the Bobo's kicked her paintbrush out of her hand. She screeched, the kick only startling her. She was on the verge of tears, again. The only thing that hurt was her heart. She couldn't take it anymore. She picked up her paintbrush and ran back toward the woods.

As she entered the woods, the sky began to darken a little, for the sun was beginning to set. This only influenced her body to run faster. She ran for a little while longer before tripping on an unnoticed tree stump. She hit the ground, face first. Though she knew she had to get to her home before it got to dark, but something in her body didn't want her to get up, even though her face just kissed the ground roughly. But even though she didn't want to move, she managed to lift her body off the ground, letting her tears pour out, finally being able to cry. After picking her body off the ground, she dragged herself home, which was basically a tiny hut that was just hardly big enough for two people to live in.

She entered her empty little hut, walking up to a mirror in her house. Her face was all scrapped up from the fall, but she didn't care. She couldn't do anything to her face to make the creatures of the forest like her any better. She just stood there and thought about her adventure with Kirby, Waddle Dee and King Dedede.

Then it hit her!

The crystal shard that Ribbon gave her.

She walked over to a cabinet, opened it, and took out a clearish looking box in it. She opened the box, revealing the crystal shard. She quickly reaches her hand into the box, taking out the crystal shard and bringing it to her chest. She let her tears fall some more.

"Oh, Kirby," she cried. "If only you guys wouldn't have gone your separate ways. I love it here, but I can't stand being known as a freak. You guys understood me so well."

In the process of all her crying, she didn't realize that some of her tears were falling onto the crystal.

"I…I just wish there was someone more like me here. A misunderstood human girl."

XXX

"ELLYSSA!"

Ellyssa Mourner, Lyssa for short, looked up from her painting to see the angry face of her mother staring down at her, two different shades of blue eyes clashing with each other as they stared.

"You didn't do what you were told again. I've told you countless times that to wash these plates spotless!"

"But I did wash them, mother," she replied.

Her mother gave her a scorn, throwing the plate at her, hitting her in the arm and falling to the floor with a crash.

"DON'T YOU SASS ME!"

Lyssa's eyes didn't change from their normal state, a little trick she learned from the countless years of abuse. She just couldn't let her mother see her fear anymore.

"Now take your lazy ass in there and do them right! Stupid little girl!"

As her mother stomped out of her room, leaving Lyssa to stare at her dark painting. Lyssa took her paintbrush, dipped it in red paint and slashed at her painting as if she was cutting it.

_Red; the color of blood and love. Blood is love. And I must see more_, Lyssa thought to herself, dabbing the paintbrush in more red.

She slashed at the picture a little more before noticing a sparkle out of the corner of her eye.

_What's that?_

She looked outside her window only to see a shooting star.

_Oh, just a shooting star._

Lyssa didn't believe in magic, considering she was left in such conditions after her father left. She made many birthday wishes to escape, but none of them came true. Over time, she finally gave up all hope.

But even though she didn't believe, she gave it one last shot. She brought her hands together and began to whisper to herself.

"I wish to escape this place and go someplace safe, to be with someone just like me, who understand me. I want to forget this place and have a real friend."

Lyssa looked up at the starry sky, wishing that time would stop where it was so she could look forever. But in her mind, it was all impossible.

Suddenly she saw a twinkle in the sky, instantly catching her attention as she tried to turn away.

"What is….?"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was surrounded by a white light and disappeared.

XXX

Adeleine woke up to a loud knocking on her door.

_Why? This early in the morning. Who could be bothering me this early in the morning?_

She arose from her bed and headed to her front door, not too excited to know who it was. When the door opened, she was greeted by the friendly smile of Waddle Dee and the sorta friendly of King Dedede.

"Dee, Dedede, what are you guys doing here?"

Dee began to speak when he gasped in horror.

"Adi, your face…"

Adeleine's eyes widened as she felt her scrapped up face. Before she could say anything, Dedede stepped in.

"I saw you being bullied yesterday."

Adeleine looked at the king, surprised that he even knew what happened yesterday.

"Don't worry about it…" she muttered to her friends.

Dee went into a small panic to her reply.

"But Adi, look what they did to your face! It looks horrible!"

Adeleine was stunned by Dee's reaction, beginning to giggle warmly.

"Dee, calm down. The bullies didn't cause this. I fell down while running home yesterday."

"Away from them, right?" muttered the King.

Adeleine looked at him then lowered her head in shame.

"Well, yeah, but…" she managed to stammer out before becoming utterly speechless.

Dedede noticed her sudden silence and became more liable to ask her more questions. But before he could, Dee broke the silence.

"Hey, hey, no frowns today! We're here to make things better! What do you wanna do today? OH! I KNOW! Let's go on a picnic!"

Adeleine looked at the small friend.

_A picnic…does sound nice…._

"Sound's like fun."

Dee grinned at her.

"So can we!" he asked her again.

She smiled at her friend, hiding how she felt inside.

"Yeah, lets have a picnic."

Both her friends smiled at her.

"Well, jump out your jammies and lets get a move on, Adi!" Dee shouted enthusiastically.

Adeleine laughed at her ecstatic friend and threw on her normal attire. She grabbed her art supplies and ran out the door, following behind King Dedede and Waddle Dee. Though the plan was for a calm and relaxing picnic, Adeleine is nowhere near prepared for whats going to happen to her on this very day.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kirby 64 characters, but I do, however, own Ellyssa.**

**Authors Note 2: I know the chapter is short, kinda stupid, and not worth reading, but I've been dying to write a Kirby 64 fanfic and find a place to put my OC, Ellyssa, who will be the only Kirby OC I ever make. Well, I may make one more OC, but that's my limit.**

**Please R&R, but no flames unless I invite you to a BBQ!**


End file.
